Una Promesa
by ShadesLovesBardo
Summary: Luka es una niña prodigio en la música; pero un día debe tomar la desición más difícil de su vida. Debe abandonar las cosas que más ama, su familia, sus amigos, sus metas y la persona que ama, para al mismo tiempo evitar perderlas. Sin embargo, sus desiciones no serán en vano, pues Luka es... una paciente terminal


**Holis**

* * *

Era una fría mañana en Tokio, la nieve cubría las veredas de la ciudad, las plantas y techos de los hogares estaban cubiertos de escarcha, y por supuesto, sus habitantes debían salir con mucho abrigo si no querían morir congelados.

Sin embargo, lejos de parecerle una desventaja, una joven de cabello rosa salió emocionada de su casa, no sin antes despedirse de su hermano menor y su padre. Pues ellos eran las personas a las que más apreciaba y estimaba...

_``Aunque las demás también son importantes´´_

La peli rosa estaba ansiosa por llegar a su escuela y tocar sus preciados instrumentos. Pues ella era un prodigio en la música.

Podía tocar cualquier instrumento que se le pusiera en frente, pues ella era multiinstrumentista. Pero de los tantos instrumentos a los que tenía capacidad de tocar, su guitarra y su teclado eran a los cuales más cariño les había cogido. No solo por haber sido sus primeros instrumentos a los que su padre le regaló luego de descubrir su maravilloso talento. Sino también porque con ellos había hecho tantas interpretaciones en público que había alcanzado cierto grado de popularidad en su entorno, si hasta tenía un club de fans dedicado solo para ella.

Y la clave de ese éxito masivo fue su oído hábil, sus manos veloces y su voz potente, la combinación perfecta para crear un ``Mozart moderno´´. Pero aún con tanta fama a su alrededor, aquella chica seguía siendo la misma adolescente ingenua, obstinada y talentosa que siempre fue. Pues jamás permitiría que la fama se le suba a la cabeza...

* * *

Llegó a la escuela, y al instante una avalancha de fans se acercaron a la joven de pelo rosa, exclamando su nombre con verdadera alegría

\- ¡Luka! ¡Luka! ¡Buena presentación la del sábado pasado!- exclamó una joven de cabello negro y una pequeña coleta de caballo; Luka sonrió con júbilo ante el comentario

\- Jejeje, gracias, ha sido un honor tocar para ustedes- respondió con humildad; pues esa era su forma de ser. Esa era la única forma de no encariñarse con la fama, pues era un arma de doble filo

\- Increíble, fue impresionante cuando tocaste tu guitarra y cantaste ``Radioactive´´- expresó un chico un poco más alto que Luka, el joven tenía cabello castaño y desbordaba mucha energía

\- ¿Te gustó? Eso es genial; me gusta saber que les gusta saber cómo canto- contestó la Megurine -Si me disculpan, necesito ir al salón- y ante lo recién dicho, sus fans le abrieron el paso y la Megurine por fin logró llegar al salón al que estaba decidida entrar,... el club de Música.

La joven subió unos cuantos escalones hasta llegar al tercer piso, el pasillo del sitio estaba desolado, pues era un piso destinado para los clubes.

Luka abrió la puerta de su club con la llave maestra y se adentró a su salón favorito en la escuela, su amado club de Música, donde tenía sus instrumentos y su amado teclado. Conectó su teclado y estuvo listo para ser usado. Tronó sus dedos y los posó en algunas teclas.

Inhaló. Y exhaló suavemente...

Como si fuese una clase de ritual para comenzar a tocar un instrumento

Y finalmente, comenzó a tocar...

Su teclado expresaba música suave, como si alguien más tocara el teclado por Luka... pero no, era Luka o más conocida como ``La Mozart Megurine´´ quien tocaba el instrumento.

Ahora se hallaba interpretando en el teclado la canción ``Melody´´ una canción la cual había compuesto en sus tiempos libres. Pero era tal la maestría que parecía que Beethoven hubiese tomado el lugar de Luka. Una vez más, eso no era así…

Los ojos de Luka se hallaban en su totalidad cerrados; puesto a que ya tenía memorizado la posición de las teclas y cuales debía presionar y cuales hacer de ``soporte´´.

Y así estuvo por un plazo de diez minutos; no debía preocuparse de sus clases, había llegado lo suficientemente temprano como para practicar en soledad.

Y la Megurine dominaba las teclas con firmeza, movía sus pies durante la melodía, vivía la música, pues era verdad... la música era algo que siempre la había mantenido viva. _Literalmente..._

¡TRAAAAAAM!

Luka falló en una tecla al escuchar como alguien abría la puerta del club por sorpresa; asustando a Luka en el proceso

\- Jejeje, vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo una voz burlona y hostil hacia la Megurine. La peli rosa se dio vuelta encarando a la persona que había interrumpido su paz y tranquilidad

\- Lily, ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que esta era mi hora de práctica en soledad- Luka hizo un infantil puchero ante la rubia. La peli rosa no estaba enfadada por la intromisión, cosa imposible si eso llegase a suceder, ya que la Megurine siempre tenía una jovial sonrisa en su rostro

\- ¿Practicando para el cumpleaños de Miku?- inquirió Lily aún sabiendo la respuesta

\- ¡Por supuesto! Es el cumpleaños de Miku chan y debo esforzarme si quiero impresionarla- Lily rió ante la determinación de Luka, y se acercó hacia ella, quedando a su lado

\- ¿Para qué? Ya sabes que cualquier cosa que toques a ella le va a gustar ¡Ella ama tu música!- dijo Lily mientras le daba palmadas a la espalda de Luka de forma suave, pues Luka era muy sensible allí

\- ¿De verdad?- inquirió la Megurine, a lo que Lily asintió - Jejeje, pues... no sé qué decir- prosiguió, avergonzada -Igual voy a practicar, no me gusta tocar música sin antes haber tenido un precalentamiento antes- la rubia asintió y se retiró del salón de Música, dejando a la joven Mozart en paz...

Y nuevamente, Luka presionó las teclas, retomando ``Melody´´ desde el principio...

* * *

El timbre sonó, y Luka salió del club y se dirigió a su propio salón de clases. Esquivó algunos estudiantes y maestros y finalmente llegó a su clase. Encontrándose con sus amigas Gumi, Lily (A quien ya había visto en el salón de Música), Rin, SeeU y Miku. Todas estaban reunidas, y eso puso enormemente feliz a Luka en cuanto vio a la peliacua de coletas

\- ¡Miku chaaaaaaaan!- exclamó Luka y corrió hacia la menor con evidente alegría; y a continuación, abrazó a la menor posesivamente, ya la vez de manera apasionada - ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Miku chan!- y lo siguiente que hizo fue besar ruidosamente la mejilla de Miku, sonrojando furiosamente a la menor

\- ¡Luka chan, ya suéltame!- exclamó la menor rogando que Luka deje de besarla; pues estaban frente a sus compañeros y estaban armando un gran escándalo. Y Miku finalmente logró poner una mano encima del rostro de Luka y apartarla de su rostro

\- Oooh, Miku chan es una agua fiestas incluso en su cumpleaños- lloriqueó Luka como si fuese una niña, aunque obviamente ese lloriqueo nadie se lo creía

\- Jejeje, parece que alguien estuvo emocionada por saludar a su amiga- comentó Rin abriéndose paso a la conversación de Miku y Luka, y SeeU agregó

\- Sí, y a nosotras nos ignora- dijo la rubia de cabello ondulado con falso enojo, pero Luka decidió replicar

\- No ignoro a nadie, además hoy es un día especial porque Miku cumplirá 17 años y nos presentará a todos sus amigos- la Megurine desbordaba felicidad y emoción, no podía mentir, estaba ansiosa por conocer la familia y amigos de Miku. Apenas conocía sus padres; y según Miku tenía un hermano mayor.

\- Sí, así que más vale que se comporten en la fiesta- bramó Miku de manera severa. Su fiesta número diecisiete debía ser perfecta y no podía darse el lujo de avergonzarse frente a su mejor amigo de la infancia...

\- Claro, Miku chan- dijo Luka entre risas -Ahora dime, ¿Cómo se llamaba tu amigo? Me olvidé su nombre- y nuevamente, la despistada Luka aparecía...

\- Ya te dije que se llama Kaito, no es tan difícil- respondió la pequeña tsundere de coletas e hizo reír a Luka

\- Jajaja, cierto. Recuerdo que estabas con él cuando nos conocimos en esa clase de piano- comentó Luka recordando el pasado, en aquellos tiempos en los que conoció a Miku en sus primeras clases de piano...

**_Flashback_**

_Era su primer día en aquella pequeña clase de piano, la cual quedaba a dos cuadras de su casa, apenas contaba con 5 años y debía hacer clases avanzadas; pues su rápido aprendizaje en la música la había convertido en un prodigio al instante._

_Se rascó su cabellera rosada, se sentía intimidada por la altura de las personas que entraban en aquella Escuela de Música; pero igual debía tragarse el miedo, pues tocar el piano era su pasatiempo favorito._

_Ingresó por esa puerta acompañada por su padre, un hombre alto, con traje de negocios, cabello oscuro y algo de barba en su rostro. A simple vista eran muy diferentes, pues era imposible pensar que una niña de pelo rosa era hija de sangre de un hombre con pelo oscuro. La menor picó la puerta a su salón, era el salón para niños, primero debía hacer un examen si quería ingresar al turno de los más grandes._

_Entró por la puerta luego de que se lo permitieran, y allí vio a dos niños de su edad. Un peli azul y una niña peliacua, que hablaban animadamente mientras tocaban torpemente el piano, la profesora aún no había llegado, y faltaban algunos alumnos más por llegar. Vaya puntualidad..._

_Carraspeó un poco intentando atraer su atención, y la consiguió. Los niños dejaron de tocar estrepitosamente el pobre piano y la peli rosa se aproximó a ellos, su mirada era seria y abrió la boca_

_\- ¿Por qué tocan el piano de esa forma? ¿No ven que lo estaban lastimando?- dijo la peli rosa presionando sus puños; obviamente el pobre piano estaba siendo lastimado por la inutilidad de esos chicos_

_\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Los pianos no sienten nada! Mira...- dijo el peli azul y golpeó con su palma las teclas del piano, haciendo sonar notas chirriantes. Dañando al piano y a la peli rosa_

_\- ¡Déjalo en paz! Tú no sabes tocar el piano- arremetió la peli rosa y corrió a ambos niños lejos del piano -¡Observa y aprende, novato!- y la peli rosa posó sus manos en el piano, con suavidad, intentando ``curar las heridas´´ que el peli azul le había producido al piano. Y comenzó a tocarlo..._

_El peli azul y la peliacua quedaron asombrados, la peli rosa tocaba una versión de piano de la canción ``My Heart Will Go On´´._

_La canción sonaba bellísima, puesto a que el piano y la peli rosa estaban conectados y tocaban la canción con determinación, sin que nadie estropee las estrofas, sin que nadie impusiera una mano sobre una tecla. Todo era calmo... todo era entre el piano y la peli rosa..._

_La peliacua era quien más atenta se hallaba, estaba viendo como la peli rosa recién llegada tocaba con gracia el piano. Hasta que sin darse cuenta, la profesora de los niños entró al salón, interrumpiendo la canción de la peli rosa_

_\- Luka Megurine- habló la profesora rubia y de apariencia autoritaria._

_\- ¿S-sí?- dijo la peli rosa nombrada, con temor, pues estaba prohibido tocar el piano hasta que los profesores llegaran_

_\- Te perdonaré el que hayas roto las reglas solo por una cosa...- dijo la maestra severamente -... la canción... ¡Fue excepcional!- exclamó finalmente, atrayendo la mirada de la peliacua y el peli azul, y por supuesto, la mirada sorprendida de Luka -No necesito que me hagas una prueba, con lo que escuché ya es suficiente. Ahora, irás al salón de los chicos más grandes- y sin mediar más palabras, se llevó a Luka al grupo de los chicos de 16 años hasta 19._

**_Fin Flashback_**

\- Si, lo recuerdo- dijo Miku avergonzada, pues ese día no había podido concentrarse en tocar el piano debido a que precisamente era Luka quien había estado invadiendo su concentración

\- Aún no puedo creer que Kaito se haya ido de Tokio a Osaka, la habrá pasado bien, supongo... Osaka es hermosa- comentó Luka con verdadero asombro, pues no tenía nada en contra de Kaito, salvo a que era un ``Ñoño lastima pianos´´. Pero la verdadera razón era también que no recordaba el aspecto de Kaito, solo su cabello y ya.

\- Jejeje, sí. Vino por mi cumpleaños, así que precisamente por eso quiero que se comporten, en especial tú- señaló a Luka y la Megurine se rascó la nuca avergonzada

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo... ahora deja de señalarme, no voy a hacer nada malo-

Y así pasó el día, entre risas y comentarios bobos, y muchos fanáticos de Luka siguiéndole a todas partes, aunque a sus amigas no les molestaba. Puesto a que Luka no se separaba de su lado y seguían siendo buenas compañeras.

* * *

Por fin, hora de volver a casa, y las chicas se despidieron rápido, puesto a que a las ocho empezaba el cumpleaños de Miku y debían prepararse.

Luka en particular, fue a su casa emocionada, nada podría destruir su felicidad. Puesto a que hoy conocería a la familia de Miku, a sus amigos... a todos, y tendría la oportunidad de que más gente conozca su talento.

* * *

Llegó a su hogar y encontró a su hermano menor almorzando solo, su padre estaba ausente debido a su trabajo. Luka suspiró agotada y dejó su mochila en el sofá de la sala y se sentó junto a su hermanito menor de escasos 7 años

\- Hola, Enano kun ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Luka mientras arremolinaba juguetona el cabello rosado de su hermano. El menor la miró y le sonrió genuinamente

\- ¡Onee chan, que bueno que viniste!- el menor abrazó a su hermana y esta protestó en broma

\- ¡Jajaja, suéltame, Luki Enano kun! ¡Vas a quitarme el relleno!- dijo entre risas la mayor. Y el pequeño Luki la soltó, y la mayor al instante recordó que debía seguir practicando las canciones para el cumpleaños de Miku - ¡oh, Enano kun! Lamento que no pueda comer contigo, pero debo irme a practicar...- y la Megurine se dirigió a su cuarto, siendo ignorada por su hermanito. Pero así era mejor, iba a ser menos doloroso para ambos cuando llegue el momento de Luka _de partir..._

* * *

La Megurine llegó a su cuarto, y al instante comenzó a calentar su voz y comenzó a tocar su guitarra, una preciosa Fender Telecaster. A la cual secretamente le había apodado Miku, no por algo romántico, sino porque la Fender Telecaster era comúnmente conocida como ''La tabla'' en sus comienzos.

Y Luka practicó por unas tres horas, y su garganta no dolía, pues ya estaba acostumbrada y a sus jóvenes 17 años nunca había perdido la rutina de entrenar diariamente. Y eso, por supuesto que la había convertido en una disciplinada música multiinstrumentista, además de bastante prodigiosa joven.

* * *

Eran las 6, faltaban dos horas para que el cumpleaños de Miku comience, sin embargo, Miku tenía miedo de que las caricias excesivas de Luka le caigan mal a su familia y mucho más a su viejo amigo Kaito, a quien le tenía mucho aprecio. No solo por lo bonito que era (Bueno, o eso podía apreciar en sus fotos) sino también por lo talentoso en la música (No como Luka) pero igual podía tocar varias canciones con su guitarra eléctrica.

La peliacua miraba el patio de su casa, con toda la decoración de cumpleaños, la mesa de comidas, y las demás mesas para invitados, los globos de colores; y lo que más le atrajo la atención a Miku, el escenario donde estaba un piano; el cual le pertenecía a Luka.

Miku se dirigió hasta él, y pasó sus manos suavemente por las teclas, sintiendo emoción. Eran las mismas teclas que Luka tocaba desde la infancia, no podía negar sentirse celosa de la Megurine; ella también apreciaba la música, y sin embargo no había salido con las dotes musicales que Luka poseía. Sus oídos eran hábiles, pero no lo suficiente para superar los de Luka. Sus manos veloces, pero Luka las movía a la velocidad de la luz y su voz, no era tan potente ni atrayente como la de Luka.

Luka sí era una música de verdad; además de eso, Luka _vivía la música..._

Sin embargo, había algo más que le preocupaba a Miku. Su amigo Kaito era muy celoso y cualquier contacto indecente con Luka podría hacerlo ''Estallar''.

Pero intentaría aclarar todo con Luka antes de que cosas malas pasen...

* * *

Eran las ocho, y los invitados comenzaron a acudir a la fiesta. Y entre ellos, habían llegado Rin, SeeU, Lily y Gumi. Pero faltaba Luka

\- ¿Luka no vino con ustedes?- inquirió Miku ante la extraña falta de su compañera, y Lily se rascó la cabeza

\- No, ella dijo que tardaría un poco- aclaró la Masuda, y Miku asintió, en señal de comprensión.

Y la fiesta comenzó por fin, algunos acudían a la pista de baile y otros se quedaban comiendo de la mesa de comidas, y todo eso durante una hora.

Una hora en la cual Luka aún no aparecía.

Sin embargo ese fue un ''casi'' alivio para Miku, pues no aceptaría el hecho de que la Megurine se ausente de la fiesta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Megurine, un niño de 7 años se hallaba en los escalones de la entrada de su hogar, su mirada estaba perdida y suspiraba mucho. Se hallaba preocupado...

\- ¡Hey Enano kun! Si no entras vas a enfermarte- dijo Luka a su hermano, y a continuación se sentó a su lado - ¿Qué pasa, Luki? Últimamente estás muy triste, ¿Hice algo malo?- ante esas preguntas, Luki negó con su cabeza, y levantó su mirada azul hacia su hermana mayor

\- Onee chan...- dijo el niño con voz temblorosa -¡No quiero perderte! No quiero que te vayas- y de repente abrazó a Luka como si esta fuese a escaparse. Y Luka rió ante la inocencia de su hermano

\- Sabes bien que no voy a dejarte ir conmigo, no quiero que te haga daño y lo sabes- el niño asintió, asimilando la realidad -Tú sabes que tienes una larga vida por delante, y yo... Jajaja, ¡Yo no! Por eso, quiero que te quedes con Papá y a mí, déjame ir... ya lo entenderás cuando seas más grande- Luka besó la frente del menor y se levantó del escalón -Ahora en serio, vuelve a casa. Te traeré dulces del cumpleaños de Miku si lo haces- y ante esa propuesta, Luki se paró del escalón y exclamó

\- ¡Sí, Onee chan!- Y Luka sonrió orgullosa

\- Así se habla, ahora ve. No pesques un resfriado- y acto seguido Luka se dirigió a la salida de su casa para irse a la fiesta en la residencia Hatsune - ''_Hora de mostrarle a todos los que soy capaz_''- dijo segura de sí misma. Y se fue a la fiesta...

* * *

Luka estaba caminando hasta la casa de Miku, a paso lento, pues no debía correr si no quería desarreglar su ropa, unos pantalones jeans azul marino y una simple camisa con cuadros azul y ropa, más un lindo sombrero negro. Todo le quedaba de maravilla.

Hasta que una llamada en su teléfono interrumpió su caminata. Luka cogió el objeto y al instante notó que era una llamada de su padre

\- ¿Hum, qué querrá ahora?- se preguntó a sí misma y atendió la llamada…

* * *

Finalmente Luka llegó a la fiesta, con un retraso de una hora, ahora eran las nueve de la noche. Y Luka llegó a la residencia Hatsune, en el cual en este mismo momento estaba en la puerta de entrada.

Picó tres veces y esperó a ser atendida.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos en los cual una joven de pelo agua marino abrió la puerta

\- ¡Miku chaaaaaaaan!- exclamó Luka visiblemente feliz y se echó sobre Miku y le abrazó fuertemente. Tal y como le gustaba abrazar únicamente a la menor

\- Ugh,… L-Luka… Ugh, suéltame…- y Miku impuso su mano en el estómago de la chica y la empujó lejos de ella; y así pudo recuperar el aire –Aaaah, creí que moriría…- suspiró la menor y Luka inquirió

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Luka se rascó su nuca confundida, Miku por lo general jamás esquivaba sus abrazos

\- Luka, e-esto es serio… escucha, por favor, por favor no actúes tan impulsiva conmigo, intenta no abrazarme ni besarme, y no me digas ``Miku chan´´ solo llámame Miku, por favor- respondió la menor sin importarle la pregunta de la Megurine. Y tampoco sin importarle el dolor que se reflejaba en sus orbes oceánicos

\- ¿E-eso a qué va?- inquirió la mayor sin poder creerlo. O mejor dicho, sin querer creerlo

\- E-es difícil de explicar, pero por el momento compórtate, ¿Sí? Lo apreciaría mucho- contestó la Hatsune poniendo ojos de perrito, con la finalidad de convencer a Luka. Lo cual no ha sido difícil

\- D-de acuerdo; si Miku ch- eh digo Miku quiere eso, se lo daré- replicó nerviosa, al mismo tiempo que comenzó a rascarse la nuca

\- Muchas gracias Luka, sabía que comprenderías- dijo Miku y se hizo a un lado, para que Luka entrara –Pasa, las chicas ya han llegado- y Luka asintió e ingresó a la casa Hatsune.

Forzando una falsa mueca de felicidad, solo para ocultar el dolor que las palabras de Miku le habían producido…

* * *

Luka ingresó al patio, mirando por doquier la bonita y trabaja decoración, sin duda increíble. Sin embargo había mucha gente desconocida. Quizás primos, o simplemente amigos que Miku jamás le había presentado estaban allí.

Y las luces en la pista de baile, coloridas e hipnóticas, hicieron que a Luka le doliera la cabeza

\- ``Ugh, no de nuevo… estúpido cerebro´´- se quejó en su mente, al momento que cogía con su mano su cabeza, buscando aliviar su malestar. Y rápidamente, divisó a Lily -¡Lily chaaaaaaaan!- exclamó Luka, atrayendo exitosamente la atención de la rubia

\- Al fin vienes, creí que no asistirías- dijo Lily hacia Luka.

\- ¿Cómo podría faltar? Es el cumpleaños de Miku y no me lo puedo perder- respondió Luka

\- Jajaja, ¿O tal vez será porque los padres de Miku te contrataron para que interpretes algunas canciones?- habló SeeU abriéndose a la conversación -¡Cielos! Deberíamos sacar provecho de tu talento, Jejeje- dijo maliciosamente, pero Luka contraatacó

\- ¡Nada de eso! Vine aquí porque Miku es mi amiga- dijo la chica prodigio – Además, les diré que mi presentación será gratis, con que me hayan invitado es más que suficiente- y SeeU se rió

\- Ay ajá- y antes de que Luka pudiese decir otra cosa, vinieron Rin y Gumi

\- ¡Hola chicas! ¡Hola Luka chan!- dijo Gumi y abrazó a la nombrada dándole la bienvenida a la fiesta. Y Luka sonrió con verdadera felicidad, era por ellas, por sus amigas, la razón por la cual no se había desmoronado en su abismo de desesperación

\- Hola Luka chan; hasta que al fin llegas- dijo Rin a Luka, la cual ya había sido liberada por Gumi

\- Sí, se me hizo tarde. Tuve que hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de venir- respondió la mayor rascándose nerviosa su cabellera rosada, saltando la explicación de las ``cuantas cosas´´ que debía hacer

\- Muy bien, ¡Oh cierto! ¿Ya viste a Shion san?- y Luka al instante enarcó una ceja confundida ante la pregunta de Gumi

\- ¿Quién?- inquirió Luka, y Rin decidió aclarar sus dudas

\- Es ese chico de allí- y Rin señaló a espaldas de Luka un peli azul alto y bastante apuesto. Y al instante Luka lo recordó, ¡Era el Ñoño lastima pianos!

Pero ¿En qué maldito momento se había vuelto tan atractivo? Bueno, eso no importaba… Lo que sí importaba era ¿En qué maldito momento estaba abrazando efusivamente a Miku? ¡Y de manera cariñosa! Pero lo más desesperante fue ver que Miku se dejaba llevar por el peli azul con ese abrazo tan efusivo, cuando a la peli rosa se lo había prohibido.

\- ¿E-ese mastodonte e-es Shion ``No Sé Qué´´?- dijo Luka bastante nerviosa y herida; aunque su voz no lo hiciese notar

\- ¡Sí! ¿A qué no es guapo?- exclamó Rin con mucha emoción, y SeeU carraspeó molesta

\- ¿Cómo dijiste?- y Rin al instante notó que SeeU se había puesto en modo ``novia celosa´´

\- Oh cálmate, SeeU chan. Tú eres ardiente, Kaito es solo guapo- y a continuación, la Kagamine besó a la mayor en los labios con ternura. Sacando a SeeU del modo ``novia celosa´´.

Y en ese momento alertaron que Miku se aproximaba hacia ellas, pero no estaba sola, venía en compañía del peli azul

\- ¡Hola chicas! ¿Se divierten?- dijo efusivamente la cumpleañera

\- Sí, ¡Tu fiesta es genial!- exclamó Lily pues estaba verdaderamente feliz

\- Jejeje, me alegra saberlo. En fin, les presento a mi amigo de la infancia, Kaito- y Miku presentó a su amigo, el peli azul

\- Hola, como ya sabrán soy Kaito, Kaito Shion y pues Miku me ha hablado mucho de ustedes- dijo el peli azul y empezó a decir los nombres, primero señaló a Lily –Tu eres, ¿Lily Masuda?- la nombrada asintió, y prosiguió a señalar a Gumi –Gumi Megpoid-

\- Así es- respondió efusivamente, y Kaito señaló a Rin

\- Kagamine… ¡Rin!- y la rubia nombrada asintió y Kaito señaló a SeeU –SeeU Dan Hee- y nuevamente, Shion acertó. Y finalmente señaló a Luka –Tú eres…- y Kaito se quedó pensando. Y Luka rodó los ojos lejos de sentirse ofendida - ¡Ah, ya te recuerdo! Eres la chica que decía que los pianos tenían sentimientos- dijo el chico con emoción

\- Preferiría que me llamaras Luka, Ñoño…- respondió con voz sombría, indigna de la Megurine

\- Jajaja, no vas a cambiar ¿Verdad? Aunque en realidad eras tú con la apariencia de ñoña, pues eras tú la cerebrito- y Kaito rió un poco, mofándose de Luka

\- Sí, yo era la estrella de esa escuela; en cambio tú eras un músico terrible ¡Madre mía, que tocabas para la mier-¡- y antes de que Luka pudiese acabar la palabrota, su boca fue cubierta por la mano de Miku; evitando que ofendiera al peli azul

\- Jejeje, si me disculpan…- Y Miku se llevó a Luka lejos de Kaito…

* * *

\- ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!?- dijo Miku visiblemente enojada con la actitud de Luka – Te dije esta mañana que te comportaras-

\- Lo sé, lo siento… no sé qué pasó, pero ese idiota me hizo enojar y…- antes de que Luka pudiese dar una explicación, Miku la interrumpió

\- Ajá, solo procura que esto no vuelva a pasar ¿Sí?- dijo Miku y nuevamente puso ojitos de cachorro, y nuevamente… Luka cayó.

\- De acuerdo- dijo la Megurine derrotada, no volvería a lastimar a Miku. Era su cumpleaños al fin y al cabo –Te lo prometo- y Luka sonrió, falsamente. Pero logró convencer a Miku

* * *

Y Luka se dirigió a la pista de baile, junto a sus amigas. Buscando olvidarse de sus problemas. Pero le era difícil, estaba herida por la reprimenda que Miku le había dado, y más con ver lo bien que se llevaba con Kaito.

Pero lo detonante de la situación, fue ver como Miku y Kaito bailaban juntos.

Y eso hizo un agujero en el pecho de la chica prodigio…

\- ¡Luka san, acércate por favor!- le llamó la mamá de Miku, y Luka por supuesto acudió hacia ella

\- ¿Sí?- inquirió la menor

\- ¿Te parece que es el momento perfecto para tu presentación?- y ante esa pregunta, Luka se puso nerviosa y feliz nuevamente

\- Opino que sí- dijo Luka contenta

\- ¡Genial!- exclamó la señora Hatsune –Allí está el teclado y todo listo para empezar a cantar.

Y Luka asintió, y el padre de Miku la guió al escenario.

Cuando por fin estuvo allí, las amigas de Luka alertaron que comenzaría su presentación y se emocionaron - ¡Lo harás genial!- exclamó Lily apoyando a su amiga peli rosa, quien le sonrió sinceramente.

La música fue cortada, y los presentes se acercaron cerca del escenario, ansiosos por escuchar a la Mozart Megurine en vivo.

Y por fin, con el micrófono en mano dijo con seguridad

\- Buenas noches, es un orgullo para mí estar frente a ustedes, y más porque es el cumpleaños de una de mis amigas más importantes, Hatsune Miku- le sonrió a la cumpleañera y prosiguió –Díganme qué canción quieren que interprete, y lo haré- dijo Luka y al instante, Rin alzó su mano - ¿Sí?-

\- Canta,… ¡Sugar de Maroon 5!- exclamó la rubia, y todos aplaudieron conformes con la idea

\- Muy bien, aquí vamos- y Luka conectó una de sus tantas guitarras, solo que esta era una Gibson Les Paul de acabado azul y negro y nuevamente se dirigió al público –Muy bien, entonces será Sugar. Espero que lo disfruten-

Y sin previo aviso, Luka comenzó a tocar suavemente las cuerdas de la guitarra, a ritmo con el principio de Sugar.

Y con maestría, imitó la voz de Adam Levine…

_I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down __  
I need your loving, loving  
I need it now  
When I'm without you  
I'm something weak_

Y al comienzo, todos quedaron maravillados por la maestría con la que Luka cantaba y tocaba el instrumento.

Como si fuese una con la guitarra.

_Ooh baby, cuz I don't care where you are __  
I just wanna be there where you are  
and I got to get one little taste_

Y con potencia en su voz, comenzó la mejor parte de la canción

Sugar  
Yes please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
Oh right here, cause I need  
Little love a little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little a sweetness in my life  
Sugar  
Yes please  
Won't you come and put it down on me

De la manera en la cual Luka se dirigía al público era magistral, su mirada sensual y sus movimientos vivaces con la guitarra eran hechizantes y admirables.

Encantó a más de uno y una…

Sin duda, nadie mentía con lo de ``Mozart Megurine´´.

_Yeah __  
I want that red velvet  
I want that sugar sweet  
don't let nobody touch it  
unless that somebody is me_

Y todos los presentes se hallaban aplaudiendo ante la maravilla de interpretación, pues pareciera como si Adam Levine estuviese allí en realidad en lugar de Luka. Pero ¿Hace falta repetir que eso no era así?

_Sugar __  
Yes please  
won't you come and put it down on me_

Y Luka finalizó la canción. Y todos volvieron a aplaudir y a gritar el nombre de Luka, quien ya estaba avergonzada de tanto fanatismo

\- Gracias, muchas gracias- exclamó Luka muy feliz y emocionada, y agotada. Tosió un poco, pues necesitaba aire… eso era crítico – Ugh… muy bien, ¿Alguna otra canción?- propuso al público. Y Kaito fue el primero en alzar la mano -¿Sí?-

\- Canta Treasure de Bruno Mars- dijo Kaito y todos aceptaron –Te la dedico a ti, Hatsune Miku ¿Lo aceptarías?- Y ante eso último, Luka quedó helada, y más herida que antes luego de ver que Miku estaba sonrojada, y asintió suavemente.

\- B-bien, Treasure será…- dijo insegura, y con su guitarra, volvieron a hacer su trabajo.

Luka comenzó la canción y cantó

_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention baby__  
I got to tell you a little something about yourself_

E inconscientemente comenzó a cantar sobre Miku,… sobre su tesoro, y no era su guitarra Fender Telecaster…

_I know that you don't know it__  
but you're fine, so fine_

Y todos el público cantó en coro ``Fine, so fine´´ acorde a la canción

_Oh girl, I'm going to show you __  
when you're mine, oh, mine_

Y nuevamente, cantaron en coro ``Mine, oh mine´´

_Treasure, that is what you are__  
Honey you're my golden star  
You know you can make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you_

Pero sin notarlo, a Luka comenzaba a faltarle el aire y sus movimientos eran forzados, no fluidos. Y allí recordó lo que su padre le había dicho de camino a la fiesta…

**_Flashback _**

\- ¿_Diga?- respondió Luka a la llamada de su padre _

\- _Luka chan, qué bueno que me contestaste ¿Ya estás de camino a la fiesta?- habló su padre con voz de alivio _

\- _Sí, ¿Por qué?- respondió despreocupada _

\- _Necesitaba recordarte que el doctor te prohibió sobre esforzarte, ¿Lo olvidaste?- _

\- _Jejeje, un poco- respondió la menor avergonzada_

\- _¿Cómo que un poco? Luka chan, es tu vida, cuídala, por Dios. En fin, recuerda cuidarte cuando hagas tu presentación y no te muevas demasiado, si notas un percance... llámame- _

**_Fin Flashback _**

\- Ugh...- y Luka falló un acorde y se arruinó la canción. Pero el público quedó más atónito al ver que Luka se desmoronaba en el piso -Ugh... papá, ven...- susurró sin que nadie la escuchara.

Puesto a que los gritos opacaron su voz, y su vista se nubló...

Cayendo inconsciente...

* * *

**La canción ''Melody'' no es de Luka, ni de algún Vocaloid, la canción original es de Oliver Heldens. **

**Pero hagan de cuenta que Luka lo ha compuesto :v si pueden imaginar a Miku y Luka teniendo ''cuchi cuchi'' podrán imaginar eso ¿Verdad? **

**Por cierto, escuchen Melody ¡Es PRECIOSA! :v se los dice FanRubius y es cheverísima (?)**

**Y OTRA COSA IMPORTANTE: Todas las canciones en japonés de Luka (Las cuales veo que serán pocas) estarán la letra, en lo posible en inglés. Pues así sepan que dice Luka en realidad y sientan la canción en vuestros kokoros cheveres (?) **


End file.
